The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One of the main drawbacks to the use of outdoor barbecue grills is the effort necessary to ensure that the rack on which the food is cooked is clean and free of debris. It is well known that when food is cooked on a grill, grease and small bits of food have a tendency to stick to the metallic surface of the grill racks. Over time, this material becomes charred and forms a thick layer of grime which is difficult to remove.
For this reason, there are many known devices and methods for cleaning a grill. The most common approach is to utilize some form of brush to physically scrape debris from the grill. These brushes are typically constructed with wood and/or plastic handles, and incorporate metal scrapers and bristles. As such, these devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and are generally not recyclable, thereby adding to the overcrowded landfills when such devices are ultimately discarded.
Moreover, although these conventional grill brushes are useful for removing solid material, they do not remove grease, thereby forcing users to wash or soak the grill with chemical cleaners after the scrubbing process has completed. Additionally, as the brush itself has a tendency to collect the soiled grill material, users are also forced to clean the brush after each use, otherwise the brush will deposit the previously collected material back onto the grill surface when the user next attempts to clean the grill.
In light of the above, it would be beneficial to provide an environmentally friendly grill cleaner which can function to efficiently and effectively remove grease and physical debris from a grill in a single step, and without the drawbacks of the above noted devices.